The Darkness Smiles Upon You
by FaelanaSnow
Summary: Jack has gone bored with the world he lives in, unhappy and depressed. No one believes in the young spirt. He ends up finding a different world better then his own by using Santa's little magic ball. A world where dragons fly and Vikings roar he finds himself falling in love with the new world... (Jack X Hiccup)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Jack X Hiccup, a Boyxboy meaning to guys In love. If you don't like the ideal of two guys then this story's not for you. **

Hiccup stared into the eyes of a night fury his breath coming out as gasps as the fury stood over him also staring into Hiccup's eyes, the small boy took another deep shaky breath as if waiting for the big creature to kill him right then and there, but to his surprise it straigh up before _taking _a deep breath and suddenly he was in his face a loud thundering roar escaping making Hiccup shudder as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

He reopened his eyes as he watched the night fury fly off into the woods, letting out a shaky breath he reached over grabbing his knife in his hand before slowly getting to his feet. His heart racing in his chest he stood watching the Night Fury as it flew in the far distance pushing itself off trees. He didn't think much about it as he turned and took slow steps his legs feeling like jello he took one more step before everything suddenly went black.

-** ! Xoxo!**

Jack sat high in the tree on a steady branch as he leaned against the tree one leg dangling off the branch, he smiled as he watched the boy cut the tight ropes off the dragon letting it free. His smile fell when suddenly the dragon bounced up slamming the boy into a nearby boulder. He jumped up on his feet ready to strike at the dragon for reasons he didn't know...why protect someone you don't even know...? Hell he can't even see him and yet he gripped tightly at his staff.

The dragon stared at the boy as the boy stared back with wide eyes that suddenly became full of wonder but it was soon replaced with horror as the dragon stood on his back legs before jumping back at the boy with a loud roar that made even Jack cover his ears.

After that the dragon flew off, well more like jumped away pushing himself off trees...Jack had noticed his tail...but he didn't really care as his attention was back to the poor boy as he stood before turning and trying to walk away from the scene but sadly ended up passing out.

With a sigh he jumped to the ground slowly making his way to the unconscious boy.

When he reached the child he bent down staring at the boy like a total creep..but who gives a fuck.

The boys brown hair rested against his forehead covering his eyes, his mouth was a bit agape, his skin a creamy white...with everything that had just happened he looked...peaceful like he was having a great dream.

Jack couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips as he pulled the boy into his arms hugging him tightly to his chest as he jumped into the sky letting the wind carry him to the small Viking village.

Jack's been kinda watching the Vikings for a long time since that's the only thing that's different and interesting from the world he lives in, no one can see him so there was not much to do...but watching the magical creatures sore though the sky and watching the Vikings do what they do best...fight. It was great!

It wasn't that Jack enjoyed watching fighting but it was the fact that they fought for not stupid shit but they fought to live..so Jack thought anyway when ever he watched. The funny thing was he'd never witnessed a Viking killing a dragon same goes for the dragons. It was like they would blow fire or swing there tails while the Vikings would throw punches and there axes but they never seemed to kill each other.

After a few months of watching the Vikings it wasn't hard to miss the smallest of them, a boy who everyone seemed to hate. Which at first Jack felt the same. As he would walk along with the other Vikings he'd see the boy and shout "Go back inside boy! You're only going to slow everyone else down!" He knew the boy couldn't see or hear him but he'd say it anyway.

He was so fond of how strong these humans where against dragons and not only that but the constant weather of snow and hail. Well Thanks to Jack anyway.

Where he lives today people would piss there pants if they even came into contact with a bee or act like the world is ending when it snows in spring...but these people seemed like they feared nothing but maybe that one girls cooking!

It was annoying seeing how weak that boy was it'd make him angry to watch his father the chief put in so much to protect his tribe only for his son to be making stupid stuff that never worked. The only thing he seemed to be good at was helping Gobber make weapons but he'd been wrong...the boy wasn't so useless..even though it seemed like he was doing nothing for his village he was actually doing or trying to do a lot..but no one seemed to see that.

Jack had started getting mad at Hiccup's father and everyone else for not seeing it he'd even get mad at himself for being such an ass, even though the boy couldn't see him or hear him he still felt bad.

"I'm sorry." He'd say to the boy while standing over his shoulder as he'd draw designs in his notebook then make them when he figured out what he'd need to do. Jack had become more interested in the boys work then he'd been about the Vikings and dragons...he'd stay for hours watching the boy do his thing.

He knew Hiccup was lonely just like Jack, but maybe even more since people could see him and yet no one seemed to want to, they all seemed to hate him even his father.

It tore at Jack's heart even more when the boy would play it off cool In front of people until he was alone and broke down into sobs.

Jack wished he could comfort the boy but he'd just pass though him like a ghost.

He hated it.

After awhile Hiccup was all he ever thought about, he wanted to see him every waking hour of everyday. He yearned for the boy, even though Hiccup couldn't see him he still enjoyed the sound of his voice and watching him do his drawings and then making them come to life. He may not be the strongest Viking but Jack knew he was the smartest.

-3

**Mmmmmmmk soooo yeah my first Jack X Hiccup. And just to let everyone know that's reading this there will not be sexy scenes as in (you know what you naughty ppl!) but who knows how this story will turn out. I'm not the best with detail and grammar, so sorry if my spelling or anything in this chap annoyed you. I'm working on it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're still reading this, then thank you. It means a lot. I know it's only the secound chapter but I hope you like it. Anyway please leave a review and enjoy! **

When Jack reached the village he flew to the boy's hut going though Hiccup's window and placing him gently on his very uncomfortable looking bed, but Jack had no room to talk when he'd normally sleep up in trees, well when he decided to sleep that is since he didn't really need it anyway.

The boy stirred a little before turning on his side making Jack smile. He'd wish so much that Hiccup could see him..but for all the years he's been Jack Frost not one person believed, it was just a fairytale or a little teasing when kids would go play in the snow. "Don't let Jack Frost bite you." Or "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at you're nose."

No one believed in him, and he was beginning to think no one ever will.

With that he tightened his grip around his staff, sighing he turned jumping out the window landing softly on the blanket of snow. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the snow globe mumbling for it to take him home, a imagine of a ice covered pound popped up before he threw it forward it landing on the ground before exploding into a whirlpool of bright colours.

He glanced back up towards Hiccup's window before jumping into the swilling colours.

It had only taken seconds before it spat him out as he landed on the ice, a small smile spread across his face. He wasn't really that happy to be back in his own time.

He didn't care for the people here as much as the Viking's, to him they seemed like family even though they didn't even know of his existence. It wasn't because this life wasn't as exciting as watching dragons and Viking's...he didn't know how to put it as he thought about it...maybe it was because they didn't mind the snow...they where more then use to it as well as Jack who was the spirit of the element, they where strong in there own ways not only in fighting but like Hiccup he wasn't good at fighting but he was strong...stronger then even Jack who's gone years and years without being seen but only by other spirits and the guardians who he couldn't stand.

Hiccup could be seen, by everyone in his village and yet they acted like they rather have him dead, his father was ashamed of him or sure as hell acted like it, the villagers couldn't stand him and even his own pupils hated his guts as they all made fun of him...and yet he was still walking with his head held high, a smile on his face as he worked hard trying to be just like his father...to make him proud.

All Jack did was cause trouble and fun snow days for the kids...hoping, praying that maybe just maybe one kid would see that this isn't just a random snow day this is Jack Frost...just like Easter you'd know the Easter bunny had hidden eggs, or the tooth fairy came to gather your teeth after you lose them..and Christmas Santa would deliver children there presents and sandman would deliver dreams.

Yet no matter how many times Jack would deliver snow even during summer no one seemed to think that maybe this is Jack Frost cause this isn't normal...but no one ever did...the only time he'd ever hear his name from a human would be a tease...

He skid across the ice that laid over his pond where he'd waken up, he'd normally feel happy being home..but that was just it, he didn't feel like he was at home..instead he felt lost and depressed as he skid going in circles his staff scraping against the hard surface behind him.

Sighing he looked up at the dark sky, the moon hovered above him the stars twinkling in the darkness. The light of the moon brightened the darkness around him.

He always felt happy but then again mad when he'd see the moon...the one who created him..the one that had told him his name years and years ago, he'd thought man in moon was a friend at first but after all those long years without answers or just someone to talk to he began to understand that man in moon was nothing special just some ass hole.

He hated seeing the stupid guardians go around being seen and believed in by pretty much every soul in the world and act like it was no big deal. He hated it, he hated man in moon the most.

But that's why he was so fond of the Viking's cause he felt so at home there that he didn't really care to be seen..and knowing that Hiccup was practically in the same boat as him made him feel closer to the boy then he'd ever felt with anything even his own staff and that was saying something.

Smiling he tore his gaze away from the moon and made his way to the snowy ground kicking the snow as he walked though it.

As he was about to jump from the ground and into the sky a laughter from behind had made him freeze as he snapped his head around looking for the source of the laughter but he saw nothing but darkness.

Ignoring the eerie feeling that was growing in his stomach he launched off the ground and into the sky as the wind blew, he flew across the sky like the dragons in Berk, a smile spreading across his face as the thought ran though his head...he wanted to go back like right now...he wanted to stay there. Throw away the snow globe and live his entire life in Berk...but the thought only lasted for a few seconds before his happiness drained away as he remembered not everyone is like Jack Frost..they will all die in a matter of years while Jack lives on forever.

His depression came back ten times worse as he realised the truth...he would never die, grow old, have children and he'd always be invisible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup opened his eyes. Slowly blinking he studied his surroundings, when suddenly he remembered what had happened. "Nigh Fury!" He shouted as he sat up sweat rolling down his forehead as his eyes darted around the room for the creature...but there was nothing but walls that surrounded him..

He was no longer in the forest where he was about to kill the dragon but sadly his heart had gotten in the way and he ended up cutting the ropes that held the dragon down...he could of easily called to his father and be a hero, a legend but at the time all he thought about was the way the dragon had looked back at him...he was the same, Hiccup saw himself when he looked into the bright yellow green eyes of the dragon.

Now that he sat in his room in his bed...he thought maybe it was all just a dream.

It was so clear that it had to be a dream...I mean Hiccup shooting down a Night Fury that no other Vikings has ever seen? So how did someone like Hiccup manage to shoot one down with nonetheless his crappy invention!?

It was stupid, he was by far the worse Viking that has ever existed. He was a joke...

So there was no way in hell that Hiccup the worst Viking ever shot down the legendary Night Fury.

With a sigh he jumped outta bed as he combed his fingers through hair brown hair, he straightened his fur vest and pulled down his green top before making his way down stairs where his father sat stirring a pot of soup. He quickly and quietly made his way to the door while his fathers back was to him humming a song that hiccup only heard a few times before slowly opening the door and ran out quickly shutting it behind him.

With a sigh he walked around the village, the sky was becoming dark with gray clouds. He was more then use to the storms and snow that hit Berk almost everyday. He didn't really mind it though since that made him feel more at home...if it had suddenly stopped and became worm and sunny, flowers growing everywhere, it'd just be weird.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard laughter coming from beside him a few feet away. Astrid stood her arms crossed over her chest as Snotlout tried flirting with her. Rolling his eyes he carried on.

He liked Astrid a lot, but he knew Snotlout had a better chance with her then he ever would, he'd try to talk to her but she only ignored him, he knew she hated him just like everyone else but he tried to not let it bother him to much. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, he wasn't going to be a baby about it.

After awhile of just waking around he decided it was time to head home.

When he reached his house his father was standing in front of the fireplace messing with the flames mumbling to himself as Hiccup tried to be as quite as possible as he climbed up the stairs only for his father to suddenly call out his name.

"Hiccup.."

He paused, ignored with himself he turned to his father standing up right. "Dad..uh...I have to talk to you dad.." His father turned to him clapping his hands together. "I need to speak to you too son."

They both straightened taking a breath they spoke at the same time. "I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons."

They both snapped there heads toward each other. "What?" They both said with wide eyes.

"Uh, you go first." Stoick said, "N-no you go first." Hiccup

Replied with a nod as he climbed down the large steps. "Alright. You get Your wish...dragon training. You start in the morning."

Hiccups eyes grew wide as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings..."

"You'll need this!" His dad says tossing a axe into Hiccups small arms, he pulls it to his chest as he quickly shakes his head. "I don't want to fight dragons." His dad let out a laugh of amusement as he begun to turn around. "Come on. Yes you do." He said between his laughter as if it was the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

Hiccup took a step forward, almost falling over due to the weight of the axe. "Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons!" He said his voice cracking a little as he silently begged his father to just understand and drop it, but as always that didn't happen as his dad turned gesturing toward Hiccup. "But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't!" His dad stepped closer to him. "It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me!?" Hiccup said shaking his head as he stared into his fathers eyes. "This is serious son!" Hiccup's eyes grew wide as the axe was snatched away from him. "When you carry this axe" He handed it back to hiccup making him almost fall over as the axe fell into his arms.. "You carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us." He grabbed the axe pulling it up which pulled Hiccup with it. "You talk like us." He then grabbed Hiccup's shoulders making him stand up straight. "You think like us. No more of..." He gestured to him. "This.."

"You just gestured to all of me.." Hiccup said rolling his eyes. "Deal?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "This conversation if feeling very one sided.."

"Deal!?" His father snapped making Hiccup sigh in defeat. "Deal..." He mumbled.

"Good." Stoick said as he reached down picking up a huge brown bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Train hard." He said making a fist before reaching out for his helmet and placing it on his head as he started for the door taking a glance at his son who was staring after him. "I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here...maybe.."

The door squeaked open then slammed shut leaving hiccup standing alone feeling defeated and hurt.

He dropped the axe onto the floor as he turned on his heals racing up the stairs slamming his door behind him as loud as he could.

He hated his dad...he hated everyone! He just wanted to disappear from all of this! He hated Vikings for how they had to be strong and love fighting, he hated how you had to be perfect or you'd be an outcast just like Hiccup. He hated dragons, because of them he was put in this position..he hated everything.

His vision became blurry with tears, he immediately wiped them away before sitting on the edge of his bed trying to keep the tears at bey but it wasn't that easy, his eyes begun to burn and a sob left his lips and the tears just begun to pore outta his eyes like the rain on a spring day.

He felt worthless, like a piece of trash that needed to be thrown away.

He was noting but a nuisances. Silently he fell onto his side barring his face into the pillow as he cried letting out all his

frustration.

He had no friends, his dad hated him, no one believes in him and everyone wants him gone..

He laid there for what seemed like hours before getting up

rubbing the wetness from his eyes as he opened his door making

his way down into the empty living room, the smell of the soup

that his father was cooking just hours ago filled the whole room

Making his stomach growl.

Rolling his eyes he grabbed a wooden bowl and scooped up some

letting it pour into his bowl. He smiled as he noticed it was

his favorite..

He sat at the table as he slowly ate, he never really ate with

his father, so this was nothing new, eating alone.

After he was done he walked back up stairs to his room where he closed the door and laid down going to sleep with a full tummy.

Jack let the wind carry him to the North Pole, a frown on his

Face the whole way there.

Is this what he wanted? Was he really going to give the snow

globe back? Would he be okay with that...never seeing the world he saw as home. His true home? Would he forget like he

desperately wanted to or would he dream of going back every

second of everyday?

His hands clutched around the globe as he stood feet from the

North Pole. He stared for a minute biting down on his lip and

Squeezing his eyes shut he snapped out "take me to the Vikings

And dragons!" He then slammed the globe down as the colors

formed and he stepped toward it. "Jack!" Yelled a Russian voice

Making Jack snapped his head around to see none other then

Santa as he tried reaching out for the white headed boy, but

Before he could reach him he was gone into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please leave a Review, and I'm sorry for any MS words. **

**...**

Jack landed softly on his feet as the cold wind blew around his body, he welcomed the coldness, his eyes roamed over the village that he saw as his home..he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked around.

He was only gone for not even really a day and he felt so happy to be back. The depression had all disappeared as soon as he reached the village.

He didn't really care to see the villagers but only one person and that was Hiccup.

Stuffing the globe in his blue hoodie he took off his smile never leaving his face.

He couldn't wait to see the boy, to see what he was coming up with this time. Maybe a gun, or a taser gun..Oh maybe a...wait, they don't even know what that stuff is..he thought rolling his eyes at himself as he walked across the snow to Hiccup's house.

When he reached the front door he didn't bother knocking since no one would hear it anyway...or would they? A grin spreading across his lips he pressed his hand to the door, it didn't go though. Just because they couldn't see Jack didn't mean they couldn't hear him...well besides his voice..

So with that in mind he turned his hand into a fist and beat on the door as loud as he could, he waited excitedly to see if Hiccup could hear him knocking and to his surprise the door flew open with a very annoyed looking Hiccup.

Jack's heart raced as the boy stared right at him..but his heart sunk when the boy reminded him that he was invisible. "Hello? Really pranks at this time of night!?" The boy snapped before turning and slamming the door in Jack's face.

He knew he was invisible and he knew at the time when he knocked on the door that if Hiccup did hear it and opened the door that he couldn't see him...but yet when Hiccup's green eyes stared into Jack's blue ones he had a little hope that Hiccup could see him but that was his fault now that his happiness was slowly disappearing...he didn't know why he was feeling so down now. Just seconds ago he didn't care that people couldn't see him here, he still felt happy...but with Hiccup it felt like his heart was breaking and he didn't know why. Why did he even care to see the useless boy that didn't seem to help the other stronger Viking's..yet he did care and he knew Hiccup wasn't useless..

Taking a few minutes to calm down he let his smile fall back on his face as he gently opened the door and shut it quietly behind him so not to freak out Hiccup.

He didn't want the boy thinking a ghost was in his house...though I guess Jack was kinda a ghost in a way..sighing he stepped away from the door but stopping short as he heard someone mumbling to his right, narrowing his eyes he saw Hiccup standing in front of the fire place his arms crossing his chest as he stared into the fire with serious eyes that seemed to hold so much emotion that begged to come spilling out.

Slowly he made his way over to where Hiccup stood watching the flames spark into the air. He didn't get to close due to the heat, but close enough to reach a hand out to Hiccup, his hand easily went though the small boy making Jack's heart sink lower then before...why did he care so much about this one boy...no one has ever made Jack feel this heart broken like this one small boy did...he felt like he was going to go insane, like he would do anything just for the red headed boy to just notice him...

Sighing his head fell as he stared at his bare pale feet. He hated being like this..being invisible. It wasn't fair..it wasn't fair that those stupid guardians are seen by millions and Jack is seen by no one but other spirits who are stuck up and no fun. They were all serious and 'lets get our jobs done' that's all they ever thought about...but Jack Frost was different from all those other spirits, he was fun, carefree, mellow and just all out well, fun! He didn't care for boring spirits!

He wanted people to see him so he could have fun with them, so his snow days really meant something other then just a bother!

They would all call out "it's Jack Frost!" When it snows, but it wasn't like that. After all these years of being Jack Frost the spirit of winter, not one soul has ever believed in him..he was a nobody, just boring snow day.

He knew he was being a baby about it, but he couldn't help feeling the way he did..if only just one person noticed him for who he was..he'd be happy, satisfied. He wouldn't care anymore about who saw him cause he only needed one just one believer..

With another long sigh he looked back up to see Hiccup's shoulders shaking, his head down dark red hair covering his eyes.

He could tell from all the times watching Hiccup that he was crying, yet as always there was nothing he could do to help the boy.

"Viking's don't cry.." He mumbled to himself as he angrily wiped at his eyes, "I-I'm a Viking..I need to act like it..."

Suddenly guilt hit Jack as he watched the small boy in front of him, Hiccup could be seen...yet here he was all alone like Jack, but unlike Jack he was strong and determined to not show his emotions..Jack was just lucky enough to be invisible to see the boy for who he truly was..and that was a very unhappy Viking.

Jack never showed his emotions eater but Hiccup didn't act the way he did, though Hiccup also hasn't lived for so many years and even decades of being alone, but that was just it...Hiccup didn't have a life like Jack, Hiccup was going to die and be hated and invisible to his own family while Jack was literally invisible and just plain couldn't be seen. He wasn't hated, well maybe by the kangaroo but that was all and he didn't even matter, but that was all Jack's problem, yet Hiccup's own father saw him as a embarrassment, and that must be hard for a fifteen year old boy.

Jack was brought outta his thoughts as a low sob reached his ears, he stared at the back of Hiccup's fur vest his shoulders shaking more then last time as his hands came up covering his eyes.

"Why can't I-I just be normal!" He sobbed out as he crumbled to the floor his forehead resting against the hard wood as he shook violently loud sobs escaping from his lips which seemed to make him cry harder as his fingers twisted into his red hair pulling at it slightly.

Jack has never seen the boy fall apart like this, he's seen the boy shed a few tears but never break down like he was doing now...

His heart ached for the boy, he wanted so much to reach out to the boy and hold him and let him know that he was there for him...but every time he'd try his hand would just go though...So with that he silently sat beside the broken boy ignoring the heat from the fire. He watched the boy as he sobbed and gently whispered "Its okay Hiccup...you're normal..." He turned away as he said the last part staring into the flames wishing he could help the boy..

When everything became silent besides a couple hiccups he turned back to the boy who seemed to be starting at Jack with wide scared eyes.

**...**

**I'm sorry for any MS words! **

**I hope you liked this chap, plz leave a review. And to the ppl that did leave a review thank you I'm happy you liked my last chapters. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please leave a review...pwease..3**

**...**

Hiccup couldn't move, it was like he was frozen in place as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. His lips parted then closed only to open again but no words left his lips as he stared wide eyed at the white haired stranger...

He didn't know how this guy got into his house and was sitting right next to him without Hiccup even noticing.

"C-can you see m-" before he could finish Hiccup was up and out the door in a flash, he was a coward, he was no Viking he was nothing but useless..

He stopped snapping his head around to stare at his house. He had to be brave...his father would be very disappointed in him for letting some stranger stay in your house while you cowardly run out screaming like a little child..hell even children were braver then Hiccup the useless coward.

Taking a deep breath trying to be brave he marched back to the house, but his brave act was soon disappearing as he slowly reached toward the door with a very shaky hand pushing it open.

He wouldn't be worried if it was anyone else, but that boy that was inches from him he'd never seen before in his life...how was he not supposed to be startled?

He took another deep breath telling himself to just do it, dad would of never ran like that...no one would of ran like that..but me. He thought as he took a step inside the warm house, the wood beneath his feet squeaking with every step he took. Rolling his eyes at how even him sneaking around sucked he pulled out his dagger holding it firmly in front of him. "Show yourself!" He said trying to sound brave but unfortunately it came out more like a squeak.

His green eyes darted around the quite room..was he going crazy? He could of swore he saw someone sitting next to him...but no one was there...

Sighing he took a look around the house, looking under the table, in the fire, in his room and outside around the house...there was nobody there...he was totally alone.

"Yep, I've gone crazy." He muttered to himself deciding to just go to bed so he'd at least be on time to dragon training...only to probably die..Hiccup's luck he'd die before the first dragon even came out by tripping and his own weapon taking him out...yeah he could totally see that happening...

When Hiccup reached his messy room he took off his boots sitting them beside his bed then pulling off his vest tossing it to the floor as he climbed in bed hiding his head underneath the thin blanket.

The time he laid in bed not once could he close his eyes without imagines of the people who laughed at him, glared at him, and talked down to him...there eyes showing pity to his father for having such a worthless son...he even felt bad for his father who he knew wished he'd had a better son, a son with muscles, who could hold an axe without falling over a son who could kill a single dragon..a son who wasn't such a...well Hiccup...

He hated himself for putting the villagers through so much trouble..but mostly for his father who he really disappointed..."I'm not a Viking..." He mumbled to himself pulling the covers tighter around him his hands in fist as he held the stinging pain that threatened to come pouring out...he did enough crying for one day...

Viking's don't cry..and yet he cried everyday even just for a few seconds, he wasn't a Viking...he was just a mistake that just happened to be born into a Viking world.

Finally after hours of beating himself up with his thoughts he fell asleep, but even in his dreams he was reminded of how much he sucked..of how horrible of a Viking he was.

...

Jack watched the boy turning and tossing in his bed, he was even tempted to wake the small boy out of his nightmare but decided against it as he remembered the last time Hiccup had seen him...

Sighing he ran a hand though his hair as he leaned against the wall next to Hiccup's bed. He felt a bit like a creep watching the boy throughout the night, but who could blame him? He was beautiful...

His face showed now emotion, his lips where slightly apart red hair covering his forehead...he was like an angel. Jack had never seen something as beautiful and interesting as Hiccup.

The red headed boy turned facing Jack his eyes tightly shut, he mumbled something as his hand went up covering his eyes a slight snore escaping his dry lips making Jack chuckle as he slid to the floor sitting crisscrossed laying his staff in his lap he leaned his head back on the wall closing his eyes.

He wounded if Hiccup really did see Jack or if it was just his imagination...No he was 99% sure that Hiccup was looking at him, he was sure...why else would the boy suddenly get up and run out then come back and stupidity yell out for the intruder to show them selves...yeah okay here I am. Rolling his eyes he smiled..

"He saw me..." He mumbled to himself while watching the boy sleep. "H-he really saw me.."

**...**

**Yeah I know...boring chap &amp; sorry it was short. :( But thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review it helps and makes me want to update a lot faster! :) **

**Also I have stories on wattpad that I update so may take me a little bit to update. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke to heavy breathing, he slowly opened his eyes the light of the sun seeming to blind him making him cover his eyes with his arm. "Dam sun." He mumbled followed by a yawn. He rubbed his sleepy eyes for a minute before reopening them to find a pale faced Hiccup staring down at him a knife pointed in Jack's face.

"W-who are you...a-and what are you doing here..in my room! In my house!?" He said seeming to try to sound big and bad but he only sounded like a scared child as his voice quivered with fear. Jack eyed the small dagger that seemed inches from his face.

He was happy he had a believer but...he didn't really expect this..

Did Santa go though this with his first believer, or tooth or sandy...he didn't dealt that the kangaroo did...I mean come on how creepy is it to see a big ass rabbit hopping around your yard putting weird eggs down for your children!? If he had children he'd lock them inside the house on Easter! He'd be dammed to let them go look for that things eggs..

Yet he didn't really understand why Hiccup his first believer seemed to want to kill him...I mean he didn't look that scary did he...?

He stared to look down at himself to make sure when suddenly the knife got closer. "Don't move! O-or I'll kill you and...and.." He paused as if thinking what he'd do after that giving Jack time to check himself out. Yep he definitely didn't look scary..

Smiling at himself he glanced back at Hiccup who still seemed to be thinking...

"You'd send me into sea? Burn me? Burry me?" Jack said trying to help the boy out, Hiccup nodding the whole time. "Yeah...I'll do that!" Rolling his eyes Jack rose his hands to show the boy that he was harmless. "Hey, names Jack...Jack Frost I'm fr" "Jack?" Hiccup said totally interrupting him. "What kinda name is...Jack?"

Jack suddenly stood making Hiccup jump back his eyes wide with fear. "For your info Jack is a very popular name where I live! And I mean really what kinda name is Hiccup!?"

Hiccup lowered his knife as he eyed the boy with hatred. "My name is..." He paused thinking again. "Well, it may be a weird name but it's normal around here..it you know keeps things away...well like trolls and uh.." Jack smiled waving his hand around to shut the boy up. "Stop before you hurt yourself." He laughed.

Hiccup eyed the strange boy for a minute before asking once again, "who are you...like how did you get into my house..?" Jack shrugged his smile dropping into a frown. "Well I guess you could say I'm kinda like a ghost or something like that."

Hiccup shook his head with a roll of his eyes, "I don't believe in ghosts, now stop playing stupid and tell me who you are!" Jack just shrugged again. "Just did. And honestly that's about all I know about myself too."

Hiccup didn't really know what to say as he stared at the white haired boy..

"If your really a ghost...then.." He looked down. "Why me?" He mumbled the last part.

Jack gave him a soft smile. "Well...you see I've been here for awhile and I've fallen in love with the way you Viking's live..dragons and Viking's it's great." Hiccup lowered his head even more narrowing his eyes. "Yeah if you're a real Viking that is." He mumbled mostly to himself. "I use to be really into it, your dad the chief and just the people of this wonderful village you call Berk..." He paused looking up at Hiccup who was looking at the floor.

"But...after awhile I followed you around to see what good you did for this village...and what I saw..." He paused again looking away a smile creeping up on his face. "I saw more then a Viking...I saw someone even better then a Viking...a boy who didn't think though fighting but though a different strength...you invented stuff...making your world better then it would ever be..Hiccup as much as you think your useless..trust me your not...your far from it trust me!"

This made Hiccup look back up, his green eyes meeting icy blue ones. The pale boy smiled down at the younger smaller boy. "Did...did you mean that?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why else would I have said it?" Hiccup shrugged looking down at his bare feet. "So you've just been watching me?" He asked looking back up.

Jack leaned against the wall with a shrug. "Yeah, I mean..no, well kinda..I guess more or less." Hiccup chuckled as he sat on the bed. "So your a stalker ghost or something?" Rolling his eyes he shook his head. "Uh, no. I'm not a creep kid. I just found you a bit interesting is all." Though Jack did kinda feel a bit like a creep for watching Hiccup sleep for half of the night, and that's not counting the last multiple

times he's watched and followed Hiccup all around the village...maybe he was a stalker..but he wasn't going to tell him that.

Sighing he ran his hands though his hair while Hiccup begun to chew at his nails. "Um, so if you don't mind me asking...how'd you die? You know become a.." He gestured to Jack. "Ghost..?"

Jack couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. "Well I'm not really a ghost..." Well if I'm not a ghost what am I? Did I die? Why can't anybody see me!? Oh god I'm dead! "Oh shit!" He looked at Hiccup with panic as he pulled his staff close to his chest. "Shit...man I'm dead! I'm a ghost!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah you already told me that..."

...

He walked back and forth mumbling to himself about man in moon and something about cats. Hiccup couldn't really hear what he was saying but he was sure it had to do with cats...well that's what he thought he heard anyway as he watched the White haired boy walk back and forth across his squeaky floor.

He snapped his head toward his door as he heard a loud pounding coming from downstairs. He jumped up off the bed and walked to his door taking a quick glance at Jack before leaving rushing down stairs to the front door. Before he could even reach it the door swung open with a very annoyed looking Gobber.

"What are ya still doing here! It's time Hiccup." Hiccup frowned forgetting all about the dragon training when he saw Jack...he looked up at Gobber with a small smile.

"S-sorry Gobber I just slept in is all...let me jus-" he sighed resting his real hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup, I want you to feel like you belong here...your always tellin me about how you wanna kill a dragon..well here's your chance, so take it seriously. I'll be on my way now." Hiccup watched him as he left biting his lip..

That was just it, he didn't want to kill dragons anymore. He'd never belong here..he wasn't a Viking..

Numbly he turned and walked back up stairs to his room where Jack was on the floor messing with snow...wait..Hiccup snapped his head over to the white haired boy who laid in a pile of snow his knees crossed as a single snowflake floated over his head.

"W-what the hell!?" He said eyes wide as he took a single step forward gawking at Jack his mouth slightly open. "How..." He let the words flow from his lips as he stared at Jack stupidity. The white haired boy turned to Hiccup a smile on his face. "Your back! I thought you ran away again!"

He couldn't speak..this was impossible..how was there snow in his room!? His green eyes roamed over the white blanket of snow before looking at Jack who laid comfortably with a toothy grin.

"You...what did you do to my room!" He snapped stepping closer to Jack his hands turning into fist. He only shrugged as he sat up crossing his legs. "Eh, it's not that impressive...just a little snow is all..." Hiccup felt like he was going to explode, and yet he still couldn't figure out how this boy...well ghost brought up so much snow into his room in mer-seconds..was he seeing stuff.

He quickly rubbed at his eyes before looking again to make sure he hasn't gone completely crazy...but Jack still sat there with a stupid grin on a stupid pile of snow that would probably ruin his floor!

"What..or how did you..?" Jack noticed the redness in Hiccup's face. He didn't look to happy which confused him, most everyone loved snow..was he different?

Frowning he jumped to his feet his staff locked into his hands as he leaned on it slightly. "You don't like it?"

"No! It's in my room! Why would I want snow in my room?!"

"Cause it cool.."

"Not when its in my room!"

"Uh, well...that's what's cool...you don't normally see snow in rooms!"

"Damit Jack get it outta here! I don't know how you managed to do this but get it out now!"

Frowning he shrugged. "Fine Mr. Grumpy."

Hiccup sat on his bed with a long tired sigh as he pulled his boots on.

He felt tired and just depressed...he just couldn't win, everything seemed against him. He was normally not this sad and depressed about life but his just sucked and it was all being shoved into his face all at once. With another sigh he looked back at Jack who was...still playing in the dam snow. As annoyed as he was with this complete stranger he couldn't help but smile while watching the pale ghost boy play with the snow that laid on his floor.

He noticed snowflakes hovering above Jack's head.

That's weird. He thought while watching closely. There's no wind in here to make it hover like that.

Getting to his feet he slowly walked over to him as he eyed the snowflakes.

When he got close enough he reached out his finger touching the one closest to him, when his finger made contact to the icy snow it came toward him making him take a step back as it hit the tip of his button nose. Letting out a giggle he touched another then another, each one making contact to his red face.

Jack watched happily as Hiccup played with the snowflakes unknowingly seeing Jack make more that flew from his hand and up into the air towards the gigging teen.

Laughing himself he joined in taking a handful of snow and making it into a perfect ball he thew it at hiccup hitting him across the face.

All was silent for a minute, Jacks smile falling from his face as Hiccup's laughter suddenly stopped his green eyes looking at Jack.

"I'm sor-" before he could finish his sentence a snow ball hit him in the chest making him look at Hiccup in surprise a grin spreading across his face.

"Ohhh..it's on!" Jack laughed out, Hiccup nodding as he bent down for more snow a amused smile on his face. "Bring it on!"

...

I hope this chap was okay...please leave a comment and vote!

It makes me want to update faster. 3 thank you for reading!


End file.
